


An Irregular Family

by bitchinachinashop



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinachinashop/pseuds/bitchinachinashop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny little fic about Watson and Holmes' unusual little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Irregular Family

The Baker Street Irregulars had a way of worming themselves into one's heart. From the moment Watson met them he had been charmed by their childish enthusiasm and bravado. And there was no doubt that they got the job done. Sherlock was right- they could see what no one else could see, and go where no one else could go. Unnoticed, they gathered more information for Holmes than all of Scotland Yard could have done.

  
The detective liked to pretend that this was the only reason he employed his little army of street urchins, but the doctor saw through that at the start. Sweets would mysteriously find themselves slipped into pockets, and some of the poorer children somehow ended up wearing Sherlock's (or, more often, Watson's) cast-off clothes, expertly trimmed down by Mrs. Hudson. And their landlady was not immune to the children's charms, either, for all that she complained about the noise and the dirtying of her carpets. She always made sure they carried off some bread or a few apples with them at the end of a case.

  
But Watson was doubtless the most doting of them all. He loved children, and these were particularly engaging little brats. The doctor came to serve as a second father to them- for some of them, the only masculine role model they had. He bandaged up scraped knees, listened to tiny troubles shyly expressed, and even instigated impromptu rugby matches. Holmes loved to watch these from the sidlines, admiring his partner's athleticism and good-natured sense of fun. He did sometimes feel a bit of a twinge at the thought that Watson would never have children of his own to raise; unless the unthinkable happened, and that was... Unthinkable. No, the Irregulars would have to do as Holmes' and Watson's irregular little family for the forseeable future. And so it happened that no children in all of London had a more devoted "family" than that at 221 B Baker Street.

**Author's Note:**

> For Anna, always.


End file.
